


How Do You Ask Your Best Friend To Put His Hand Down Your Pants

by CeciliaShipsALot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Young, question mark, stuoid and in love, wtf is communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaShipsALot/pseuds/CeciliaShipsALot
Summary: Steve wants Bucky to choke him. Or something. He isn’t sure.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	How Do You Ask Your Best Friend To Put His Hand Down Your Pants

**Author's Note:**

> I was just. I am not entirely sure why I wrote this. I think I was frustrated at myself and then this appeared. Wrote this in google docs.

Steve wishes he never told Bucky he loved him. He wished he never even came out to him. When they had their first kiss in the arts hallway it felt so right. They had both wanted this for so long. The spark finally lit when Steve dragged him down to his height and kissed him. It seems that the flame was blown out just as quickly. Steve doesn’t know what he’s doing wrong. Bucky never complained about his teasing, even the suggestive kinds. And now he snaps at him and Steve overthinks the interaction as he falls asleep. Bucky practically begs people to insult him just so he can get into an occasional fight. He likes to see if people have the audacity. That’s Bucky. But now Bucky is getting his feelings hurt and Steve doesn’t know why. They aren’t all direct insults. It’s teasing. Flirtatious, sexual teasing. And Steve knows- Steve thinks that Bucky knows he doesn’t actually mean anything. He just wants to get a reaction. They’ve always done this. They’ve messed with each other for years. That’s their thing. They joke around and tease and push the boundaries but never cross them. But now they have crossed them. So if the boundaries are crossed doesn’t that mean that it’s okay to do those things and- Steve's head is so loud. He just wants to love Bucky and make him happy. He’s not gonna say it outright because it’s embarrassing. It’s demeaning sort of. But he wants to know why the hell he can’t flirt or do this whole romantic shit and. He didn’t plan for this on his pros and cons list when he was debating telling him. That’s their thing- great chemistry, an undeniable connection. They’ve both talked about the dreams or the thoughts that they have about each other. They’re very aware of the things they desire from each other. And they haven’t done anything yet and Steve is sooo tired of his right hand. When he tries to tease Bucky and get him riled up he just gets mad. Now that he thinks about it. It’s selfish. He’s the one who gets off on Bucky being fake mean to him. And Bucky knows that. And he won’t take the bait. And Steve is so annoyed by that. He’s been waiting a good couple years for Bucky to just pin him against a wall already. But it isn’t about just Steve. It’s about both of them. Maybe next time he should appeal more to Bucky’s tastes and see where that gets him.


End file.
